Budoh Majin Mob
The Budoh Majin Mob (ブドー魔人衆, Budō Majin Shū) are marine creature-based Majin in feudal Japanese attire and masters of the Majin Arts. They begin activities after Sambash reveals the existence of the Galaxy Lights and their mission is to find them. After having been defeated by the Gingamen, the Budoh majin draw the Baruba-X and "pay their last service". Their Baruba-X container is a hyoutan, a gourd-like container and their symbol is a diamond-shaped image of a sunrise. *'Komuhachi' (虚無八, Komuhachi, 2, 12-13, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is an octopus-like Komusō Majin who is master of the Majin art Phantom Dance. After being unable to represent his master when Sambash was picked instead of him, Komuhachi is sent by Budo to keep an eye on Sambash, during Sambash's final mission. After his master is selected to carry out Barban's mission, Komhachi use his shakuhachi to infect the trees with mold to force the Galaxy Lights out of them, putting Moak in danger, thus the Juugekibou weapons were revealed, when Moak used his power to infuse their power within five nuts, leading to their creation. He is killed by Gingaioh and again by Ginga Red in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Toshihide Tsuchiya *'Fudasoushou' (札僧正, Fudasōshō, 14) is a squid-like priest Majin who Budo sends to destroy cameras in hopes of finding the Galaxy Lights by tossing explosive talismans that would latch onto their targets. While attacking the shooting of Misaki Hoshino, he puts a cursed seal on Saya's leg, at one point, making her unable to fight him. However, with Misaki's help, Saya catches Fudasoushou off guard to destroy his talismans. After drinking Barba-X, upon being hit with the Beast Attack Cannons, Fudosoushou is destroyed by Gingaioh's Galcon Bowgun. Voiced by Hisnori Nemoto *'Kemuemon' (煙ェ門, Kemuemon, 15, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a goofy sea urchin-like, ninja bandit Majin sent by Budo, to find antiques and, with his pipe-like staff, smoke out the Galaxy Lights. He targets a 3,000 year old Barban bomb, which ended up being swallowed by Hikaru on accident. Kemuemon pursues Ryouma and Hikaru, believing they're hiding the artifact. Once the bomb is destroyed, by the waters of the Cancellation Falls, Kemuemon is defeated by Ginga Red and Ginga Yellow and then destroyed by Gingaioh. Revived, Kemuemon is killed once again by the Megarangers,in the movie. Voiced by Hironori Miyata. *'Amehoshi' (雨法師, Amehōshi, 16) is a catfish-like, shamisen playing Majin, who uses his instrument as a multi-purpose weapon, as he looks for the Galaxy Lights. By conducting a ceremony, in which he summoned cursed storm clouds to soak the ground with a rain that absorbs life, and once the rains stopped, Amehoshi attempted to summon the Galaxy Lights, with his shamisen, while causing the ground to melt. He battles the Gingamen, when they intervene, and is defeated by them, with the Juugekiha attack. Drinking Barba X, Amehoshi is killed by Gingaioh. Voiced by Kaoru Shinoda *'Kugutsudayuu' (傀儡太夫, Kugutsudayū, 17) is a starfish-like, engineer Majin who wields a cog-like chakram. He is deployed by Budo to use his explosive android puppets to infiltrate skyscrapers and self destruct to destroy the buildings to force the Galaxy Lights out. When Yuta finds his base of operations, he leads Ryouma there while the others battle Budo as they intercept the dolls. After the machine that creates his dolls is destroyed while being mortally wounded by Ginga Red, Kugutsudayuu sics his creations on Ryouma as he staggers to Budo's side to beg for forgiveness before drinking Barba-X. He is killed by a combo attack by GingaVerick, Gingat, Gingarilla, and Gingalcon. Voiced by Takkou Ishimori *'Kairikibou' (壊力坊, Kairikibō, 18, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a strong red and white Majin with coral-like growths all over his body. He wields a spear and a large, red sledgehammer. Finding the "Oni Stone", an unbreakable artifact stone, that supposedly contains the Galaxy Lights, Karikibou prepared to smash the stone open with his sledgehammer. He hit the stone three times, which broke the hammer's handle apart. When the Gingaman fire their Juugekibou at Kariikibou, he holds the stone in front of him to take the blast. The stone is undamaged, but Bull Black succeeded in slicing the stone in half. In battle, he could also blast a laser from his mouth. The stone did not contain the Galaxy Lights, but he is enlarged and killed by Gingaioh. He is killed again by the Megarangers in the movie after being revived. Voiced by Takashi Nagasako *'Onimaru & Yamimaru' (鬼丸&闇丸, Onimaru to Yamimaru, 24, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) are a green shark-like and a red hammerhead shark-like Majin. They are brothers who had the task of proving Budoh's innocence. They revealed to Budoh that it was ultimately Illiess who had set him up, with the help of Medoumedou. They are the first to be killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and are killed once again by Ginga Red in the crossover movie, after being revived by Gregory and the others. Voiced by Kazuhiro Oguro and Bunkō Ogata. *'Budoh Majin Mob's Four Shoguns' (19-23): After Bull Black's return, Budoh brings out his best Majin to help deal with him, and find the Galaxy Lights, which they do. **'Sunabakutou' (砂爆盗, Sunabakutō, 19) is a scorpionfish-like Majin. One of Budoh Majin Mob's Four Shogun. Sunabakutou can throw sand from his pouch onto objects to destroy them. He uses it on statues, believing them to contain the Galaxy Lights. He is one of the Majin who was there when Bull Black's brother was killed, thus Bull Black killed him with Bull Taurus, using this victory to avenge his younger brother. He is also sometimes referred to as the "Sand Explosion Thief". He was killed by Bull Taurus. Voiced by Maroshi Tamura. **'Hyoudogasa' (氷度笠, Hyōdogasa, 20) is the second of the four Mob Shogun, Hyoudogasa is a jellyfish-like ashigaru Majin who can freeze humans by throwing his extra Kasa and releasing thousands of stingers down onto them, although Ryoma was immune because of his fire power. These stingers are also ineffective to animals. He thought he would find the Galaxy Lights by putting every living thing on Earth to sleep, preventing any retaliation in the process. He is killed by Bull Taurus. Voiced by Shigenori Sōya. **'Houretsudou' (砲烈道, Hōretsudō, 21) is a crab-like kabuki actor Majin and third Shogun of the Budoh Mob who thought the Galaxy Lights were in round, red food. Tomatoes are one of his targets. He wields a powerful cannon. He is killed by Gingaioh. Voiced by Mitsuaki Hoshino. **'Dotoumusha' (怒涛武者, Dotōmusha, 22-23) is the most powerful of Budoh's Majin and the last Mob Shogun. In battle he proved more than a match for the Gingamen. Dotoumusha is a red lobster-like, samurai warrior. He is sent in Budoh's final attempt to draw the Galaxy Lights from the Earth. Dotoumusha created a force field to prevent interference from the Gingamen and used his staff to draw out the Lights, seemingly from underground. Although the Gingamen destroyed the force field, they are unable to prevent the Lights from falling into his hands. In a desperate chase, Dotoumusha captures the Lights in a magical urn. He is then tricked into using the Lights for himself in Iliess' scheme to mark Budoh as a traitor. In an attack by Bull Black, though, Dotoumusha loses the Lights to the Gingaman, who use their newfound powers to kill him before he can use the Baruba-X. Voiced by Ryūzaburō Ōtomo. Category:Squadron Monsters Category:Starbeast Squadron Gingaman